Guardian Angel
by PassageWanderer02
Summary: The war was finally over, she couldn't go back to Hogwarts and there was nothing really she could do. It was back to her house, where a war... that will never end... still continues. Her beauty goes unoticed by her, but the men see her in a new light.
1. Prologue

The Summary! Hermione was abused her whole life, so after she had enough she ran away for good shortly after coming back from the War of the Wizarding World.. only to find reality once again... she had no where to go, so she looks to her other family... the people who care... even though there they question her... they can't seem to get beyond her light brown eyes. She grows to a beautiful young woman like her late mother before her. The men of Harry Potter are starting to notice... and the boys... when she starts living in the world she truely belonged and help win back... she gets what she doesn't realize... but even in this new revelation of her new-found beauty and her Concrete walls she has built around her... will her Gaurdian Angel be willing to step up and tear them down?

I am starting with a short Prologue then will update later this weekend.

* * *

Prologue:

She ran through the down pour in the muddy streets of London. She heard yelling comeing from behind her... she had to keep running. She saw a familiar alleyway up ahead then turned the corner.

"Come BACK HERE GIRL!" yelled a man.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

The sign creaked above the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the barkeeper, heard the noises from outside and then seen the young woman jump into the door, her face a bruised mess and her shirt nearly torn from her body.

"Oh no! Not again miss!" said the toothless Tom.

"Tom please! Help me-" she sobbed. The Man that had been following her slid into the room.

Tom stood in front of the young girl as the man advanced on them both.

"I will not have this in my house John! Get out of here you MUGGLE!" scrached Tom,

"Give me the girl!" the man named John heaved.

Tom took out his wand, and pointed it to the mans throat.

"Get...out," Tom said dangerously.

The mans eyes flashed menacingly as he looked from the wand to the the young woman holding onto the wall behind them.

"Just like your mother..."

The girl blinked back tears at the memory of her mother, and now her own father sneered at her.

"...filth."

The man left and the girl fell to a heap of tears on the floor... Tom held her in his arms.

"It's okay miss, everything will be fine... it's okay Hermione."

* * *

Tell me... ... ... ... should I continue? R


	2. What must be done

**A/N: Okay, you made it to the second chapter I see! Wonderful! Well i just need to say, a few things of notice here while I can. The canon is switched a bit. This does take place after the seventh book... BUT Snape Lupin Tonks Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive. Look at this as a breather from the sorrow of the real story but this is just all for pure fun! =]**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own HP. Just the story =]**

* * *

Chapter 2: What must be done

"I couldn't thank you enough Tom," Hermione said yet again for the tenth time.

"It's alright miss, your mother would have wanted me to... she made me promise to protect you," Toms friendly toothless smile gave Hermione a fuzzy friendly feeling in her stomache, her mother had been such an amazing woman. Though not a witch she had magic that no one could understand. The magic of a mother. Her mother was the most beautiful woman in all of London. The papers said that she was murdered by a killer that was on the loose, but Hermione had been there when it had happened... The knife seering every inch of her mother's flesh... _out of jealousy. _Her father was such a jealous man because of how much she was looked at by other men. Just walking down Tottenham Court Road she would get many on-lookers drooling at her as she passed.

In the time she was thinking of her mother Tom had completely healed her face.

"Thank you Tom," she said downing her goblet of firewhiskey.

"Well, you should be heading back-"

"NO!" she almost yelped.

"Why? You can't depart of him, he's your father... and your only 17. You are just barely of age!"

"I was at the battle of Hogwarts at the start of my seventeenth year Tom! I was on the front lines! Besides, if I go back I'll only end up coming back here as I always have since I was twelve."

"But, where are you to go?" he sighed.

"Well..." She looked up at Tom with her 'puppy eyes'.

"Sorry miss, I'm all booked up to the new year," he looked down at her with a smile in his eyes.

She looked as though some light burned on in her head, "Do you have yourself any Floo?" she said.

"Why yes I do, miss."

He pulled from under the bar a small jar of a green powder, she took a small handfull.

"Whe-" she stopped when he pointed just behind them the large fire place, "Thank you,"

"I say! 'Thank you' would be your first words there Miss Granger," he laughed a hearty laugh as she stepped into the emerald flames.

Hermione waved back at Tom one last time, as she bellowed "_The Burrow_!" and she spun out of sight.

* * *

It was dead dark at the burrow and the Weasly's and Harry seemed to have all lost their ways seeking the candels... basically useing each of themselves as walls...

"George!"

"What?"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Oh! You think I can you half wit!"

"George!"

"Mum!"

"Arthur!"

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Ginny!"

"Dad!"

"Fred!"

"GEORGE!"

Just then Green flames lightened the room, and out stepped...

"Hermione?"

* * *

All of the Weaslys, Hermione and Harry sat around the now candle lit dining room. They had caught up with Hermione since the last several months they had not heard a single word from her. But as the clock struck two it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Weasly to retire.

"Well now dears, we'll be off to bed... Hermione dear?" yawned Mrs. Weasly,

"Yes ma'am?" she replied,

"Would you be staying with us over the holidays?"

"May I?"

Molly smiled at her, "Yes dear, of course."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasly shared a mother daughter moment. Then she and Mr. Weasly were off to bed. Suddenly the table turned on her.

"Alrighty miss... spill it," George Weasly looked right at her,

"What do you want me to say?" she said innocently.

"Why you suddenly show up and with no luggage... suddenly then decide you are on vacation and stay the holidays with us..." Hermione lifted her brow as Fred finally finished.

"I didn't realize me staying hre all those summers before bothered you before now my dear Fred..."

"But even then you had two tons of luggage," he had cornered her.

She searched her mind for an escape route,

_Well then you want the truth...My father is an abusive asshole who decided that he owned me because we share the same last name, so he up and decides to beat me to a pulp for some rubbish everyday claiming I learn some thing new everyday..._

"Well my father..uh- decided I should get out of the house... that it wasn't good for my health to sit around all day everyday thinking of my mother she was a great woman but it has been several years now and I do need to get away from it all... he started talking about how they met and how beautiful she was when I got so upset I left without my stuff, I had packed but I just forgot,"

She lied and she hated it. To her own family she lied...

"Oh Hermione," Ginny hugged her friend, "I really am sorry for your mother, I don't mean to bring her up but she was very beautiful, you will end up looking like her I can see it now... you're already starting to be just as beautiful as her," a pearly tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you Gin."

She winked "Anytime."

The clock in the living room chimed 2:30, "We all better head to bed," said Ginny

They all stood and started up the stairs. First Giny, then Hermione followed, the rest behind her.

Harry was behind Hermione, he looked up and was stareing right at her back side, he looked for a moment in awe. He never quite reconized that Hermione really had a nice butt. It wasn't too big, too rounded, or too small, or flat... it was a nice back side. It wasn't a moment he realized that this was Hermione, and she wasn't exactly the spit-fire that Ginny was, none the less... They reached Ginny's room and they said good night.

"Well it's good night to you boys," chirped Hermione stretching.

George had meant to look at the floor but as she was stretching Hermione's shirt lifted just above her belly button. She had a flat stomache, not to a curvey workout woman but one that isn't skin and bone, it was a creamy milky color. That was naturally made, not magically made.

"Good night," she hugged and kissed all of them.

"Night Harry," she hugged and kissed his cheek.

"Good night George," she hugged and kissed him.

"Night Fred," she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek when he turned accidently and she caught him quickly on the lips, "Oh I'm sorry Fred!" "Quite alright, you see that mates, I earned me a kiss tonight and you only got the hugs!" he laughed

Hermione blushed, "Good night Ron,"

Hermione hugged Ron and went to let go but he held on just a bit longer, "G'night Mione" he whispered softly to her, she blushed again.

They all went to their rooms and tried to fall asleep, one-by-one they fell into restless sleeps, all but Fred. Her lips were so soft in the split second that she kissed him, though he only meant to look at his brother who seemed to be blushing furiously, he kissed her. He did enjoy it though, and though it just wasn't right, he did. Later he too fell into that restless sleep his brothers and Harry were in.

* * *

At the end of the holidays Hermione worked her way to asking if she could live with the Weaslys in their home, she finally got Molly alone.

"Mrs. Weasly?" she got out.

"Yes Dear?"

"I was wondering if I could..."

"...yes,"

"...I could..."

"Yes dear, go on..." she pushed.

"...if I could live here... a-at the Burrow?" she stuttered.

Molly didn't say anything for a few minutes,and then bursted into tears. 'OH child if you could have asked me YEARS before this day I would have said yes!" She hugged Hermione ferociously. Then it came back to her, "Oh, but sweet, your father?"

"H-he understands!" she pulled it out.

"... alright, I will see to your belongings be moved to Percy's room,"

Hermione threw herself to Mrs. Weasly in a tight hug, "OH! Mrs. Weasly you don't know how much this means to me! OH THANK YOU!"

Hermione cried tears of joy in her own room, at the Burrow! She was so glad she didn't have to see any more of her father, now she was where she belonged, in the wonderful world of magic.

* * *

Sage here! I hope you all like this story as much as you like the other stories of mine... I haven't figured out pairings, i wouldn't mind for idea's for the later chapters and pairings! Cya later!


	3. Still in my thoughts

**A/N: Yes this has been updated FINALLY. I am starting to re-like this story so i definitely think I will write in it more those of you who like this. has been A LONG WHILE. Not really adding new chapters yet but changing it so it doesn't sound childish.**

Don't own!

* * *

Chapter 3: Still in my thoughts

Hermione knew now that life will change for the better. But things could turn the other way. Like he would follow her, or find her. But she has so much support from everyone here in the wizarding world that if anyone would try to hurt her, they would be suffering from something unnatural made by old Latin words, and a wand.

She knew that there are other girls... and possibly guys... out there that suffer from the same things she had.

A knock sounded hard on her door. Hermione sat up straight on her bed. Then she remembered that she wasn't in the house she feared anymore, but in the house she loved. "Who is it?" she tried to hide the heavy relief from her voice.

The door opened slightly, and she seen luminous green eyes slowly come into full view.

"Hello Harry," she smiled warmly.

"You missed breakfast," he said worry in his voice,

"Oh! Did I? I hadn't realized, I should go apologize for not coming down," she started to get up from her bed to go apologize to Mrs. Weasly when Harry stepped in her way. Hermione backed up... "Harry, I'm going to go apologize... let me pass," she started to get nervous.

_That's not normal, Oh no! He's not—_

Hermione's pulse quickened.

"Stay in here Hermione... trust me you don't want to go down there,"

"Well yes I do, it's rude and I want to apologize."

"Well, either stay up here with me to keep me company..." he closed the door behind him, she slowly moved behind her bed.

"Or stare into the faces of the Malfoys..." Hermione collapsed on the bed face first; Harry wasn't up here to hurt her, only to warn her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry rushed over to her, Hermione's heart melted. How dare she believe Harry would do that!

"Oh Harry!" Hermione's eyes misted a bit, "Don't worry... I'll live."

"Both of them are here," Harry warned. Hermione turned around and gave him a teasing smile, "Come on, this is me you're talking about," she floated out of the room leaving Harry staring after her with a grin on his face... he knew what she would do if they started something. But he sat there thinking of her paled face, and frightened eyes.

_Why had she acted like that? Why did she look at me like that? Does she fear me or is something bothering her? I should talk to the order about this..._

* * *

Hermione walked into the Kitchen, the Malfoys were indeed there. She looked around and noticed that the order plus the Malfoys, were sitting around the table and none of the female were present. This suddenly made her uneasy as she looked around the table. "Umm, where is Mrs. Weasly?" she swallowed hard.

Dumbledore smiled lightly.

Sirius stared at Hermione as though he had no brain.

Remus too smiled lightly.

Draco looked her over and smirked.

Snape stared at her blankly but she knew he was thinking something.

..Lucius Malfoy's eyes skimmed her body in what seemed a hungry way but he brought himself back.

Hermione felt disgusting, except under Remus and Dumbledore's eyes.

"She is outdoors talking with Mr. Weasly," said Dumbledore gently, sensing her sensitivity to the room.

"Thank you Professor," she said with a slight nod.

She left out the door, and when it closed there was a murmur going on behind it. She shook off the shaking feeling crawling into her skin, and set out to find Mrs. Weasly. She went into the garden and heard the old couple talking when she heard her name she listened in,

"Arthur, she's only seventeen, and has her mind set on the books, there in no way on this earth you will get her to do such things…I will not have it," she heard the authority in Mrs. Weasly's voice.

_What things? NO! They aren't kicking me out are they!_

"She will understand, and besides she helped in the defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters! What is a trip to Hogsmeade?" explained Mr. Weasly.

"You will not do this to my Hermione, she is too young and school is just ahead," Hermione was touched with the protection Mrs. Weasly had over her, and how easily she took her in when it was so sudden.

_If they aren't kicking me out, then what are they talking about?_

"Molly, She has had enough experience exceeding even most of the wizards at the ministry! They are only going to go to the Three Broomsticks to talk to… …and then come back," Hermione didn't quite catch the name on that one, but she knew she was going to Hogsmeade, if Mr. Weasly can confirm to Mrs. Weasly that she will come back.

After about what seemed forever, Hermione was about to go back inside the Burrow when she heard Mrs. Weasly's grunt of irritation, and Mr. Weasly's sigh of satisfaction.

"Alright, she can go… as long as she stays with him at all times, and be back at exactly one hour before dinner, in one piece… and looking healthy." Mr. Weasly knew it seemed a bit much, but with six boys and only one daughter, and one that technically was her daughter… she almost had the right. But whom do they talk about, she must stay with at all times she didn't know, but her heart raced at the thought of the options.

Hermione walked around the corner and met Mrs. Weasly, "Mrs. Weasly, I am terribly sorry for not making it to breakfast this morning."

"It's all right dear we'll stuff you at lunch, which we should get inside and start to make. We have a house full today," she beamed her magnificent smile and was on her way. Mrs. Weasly gave Mr. Weasly a look and she nodded her head.

"Hermione, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Mr. Weasly politely as he stepped beside her.

"Yes, of course."

"Unless you haven't heard, and old friend of Remus's has returned and he has some information that the order needs in order to take on an investigation that we have puzzled out some months ago, and just so you can get out of the house, we are willing to send you with him to Hogsmeade, where you can do some shopping, and purchase some treats for yourself.

Hermione's smile was large and welcoming she couldn't contain herself, "How am I to go about getting these things I haven't any money at all?"

"Harry suggested to, give you some because- I don't know, he's your friend I guess…" he smiled.

"Thank you so much I would absolutely love to go, but what about Mrs. Weasly? What did she say?"

"It took some convincing but she agreed."

She smiled and went into the house to get ready to leave.

Hermione threw on some muggle clothing simply because it was a trip there and back, and it was a ride with Professor Lupin, she giggled. She always had this strange school girl crush on that man. Even though he's a werewolf, was married and had a son, he always was charming. He had this aura of intelligence that fascinated her. He was so wise too. The second father figure to Harry, he had to be.

Hermione also threw on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara with a little blush to look a little like the little girl she felt like. She was ready and headed downstairs where she met Remus at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're glowing Ms. Granger, Might I assist you to the kitchen where lunch is to be served?" said Lupin as he held out his arm, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Why yes sir, you may," she giggled taking his arm. She hasn't felt this giddy since the first time she went to her first DADA class.

They ate the large lunch, Hermione made wonderful conversation with Sirius who wasn't looking half bad these days. Afterwards Hermione and Remus stepped outside and Avaparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

OH MY! Which pairing should I choose, let's have a look into our options...The Star couple Harry/Hermione? The lusty Hermione/Lucius?or the intelligent Hermione/Remus?

Remember fanficcers... there are other pairings too, suggestions( -reviews ) anyone? lol .


	4. The Boggart in Honeydukes

**A/N: Yes this has been updated FINALLY. I am starting to re-like this story so i definitely think I will write in it more those of you who like this. It has been A LONG WHILE. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

Don't own!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Boggart in Honeydukes, and the revelation of men.

Hermione Aparated so well now that the war was over she could actually Aparate right on doorsteps and in front of the place she needed to be. "I didn't realize just how much the three of you have grown." Said Remus from directly behind her. Hermione started. "Are you alright love?"

Hermione swayed a little bit from how quickly her heart was beating at the fright that exploded into her, "Sorry, my reflexes haven't fully recovered since the war.

He laughed a little as they headed for The Three Broomsticks. "Mine haven't even recovered from the first one." This did make her smile a little. "How about while I go and talk to my friend you go on ahead to Honeydukes and get something, I'll be along in a few," he reassured her with a smile and so she went. Walking into the small sweet shop, she was overcome with the sweet smell of chocolate and mint. She browsed a few minutes when the door opened and closed.

"Over by the Chocolate frogs Remus." She was just picking one up when she felt warmth overcome her from behind. The tall figure behind her sniffed her hair and moved it from her neck, she turned around to see only her worst fear behind her.

"...No." The sound barely escaped her lips when suddenly her father turned into a cross dresser she had seen in London one time, that made her laugh so hard she cried. The Boggart than reduced itself into a full moon and then a cloud of smoke then flew into into a tiny box nestled into the corner of the shop. Remus stood there in a little bit of shock of what he just saw.

"Hermione, who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"That man touching you in that way?"

"It was just the boggart Remus, that happened third year too remember, and I explained then." She walked past him without looking him in the eye. "I'm ready to be off, I'm a bit tired I'll just go back to the burrow and sleep a while before dinner. See you then Remus." He saw her walk out a little ways then disappear into thin air.

* * *

She definitely didn't get to sleep when she got back. She avoided looking at Remus that night at dinner. The Malfoys had lost everything after the war, and upon finding Draco in Hogwarts Narcissa had been killed for lying to the dark lord shortly after she had found her son. There was no where for them to go, so they came to the order. They pitched a rather large black tent in the back yard and that was where they stayed for the time being. This she heard from Draco as she was talking to him, because he was being just too quiet for her own liking. After dinner everyone went into the living room by the fire. The Malfoys still stood in a corner but they watched Hermione's every move. Everyone seemed to be watching her, and she tried brushing it off so she went into the kitchen to get some more punch.

_What in the world is wrong with them! Why won't they stop looking at me, I hate this!_

"Evening Miss Granger," said a cool voice from behind her.

Hermione stiffened. She did not turn around, but she knew who it was. She heard him walking toward her.

"Definitely not a little girl anymore I see." Lucius drawled. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. She turned slowly her eyes narrowed as she looked into his pale gray eyes. He had had plenty of time to mourn over his late wife, and now was looking for someone younger, _hm... nothing disturbing about that at all..._

She looked at his defined jawbone_, _it had always been something she noticed first on men. He stood now right in front of her, not looking down his nose at her, but looking her straight in the eye.

She could smell the firewhiskey on his breath and the warmth that came from it as he breathed in front of her. She was somewhat lulled by the sound of his easy breathing. He reached up his hand to stroke her cheek but she snapped quickly out of her senses and walked back into the living room.

Upon walking into the room she almost ran right into Remus. "Oh! Remus, I'm so sorry!"

"Quite alright, did you rest well on your return from Hogsmeade?"

She looked up into his face and saw no trace of interrogation, but just and innocent honest question.

"Yes, I fell asleep while reading A History of Magic." she lied.

He just smiled and looked behind her at someone approaching. "It's probably, no doubt, the millionth time she has read it." Ron's voice was an instant comfort to her.

"Is it alright if I steal this witch away from you Remus?"

"Why of course!" He winked at Ron as he steered her away by the shoulders. Mr. Weasly had come around and asked him How little Teddy was doing.

"Fancy a walk?- in the garden?" he stuttered.

"Please," she laughed. She had not forgotten the kiss that they had shared all those months ago in front of the room of requirement before going in and finding the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He had said the absolute perfect thing about saving the house elves, and he wasn't even thinking about doing it for Hermione, he just did it just because! She was overcome by him and she wouldn't take it back.

The garden was over grown again but the boys had de-knomed it that morning so they were alone, but Hermione didn't care. She loved Ron, truely she did she just didn't really know how to go about telling him.

"So how how have you been Mione?" He had his hands in his pockets and he didn't really know what to say, that was just to hear her talk.

"I'm alright, just a little tired, so are you going back to Hogwarts this September?"

"No actually, Harry and I have been offered Auror jobs by Kingsly. He came to the Burrow and asked us personally, so that is where I'll be heading in the next few weeks."

"Oh wow Ron, that's brilliant!" she smiled brightly at him. "I think I'm going to stay at the Burrow with Molly a while, and then figure out what to do, I'm not even sure yet... there's a lot of things I'm confused about really..." she started to shiver, the night was growing cooler and cooler as the Month of August came to a close. Her birthday had flown right past her and she had completely forgotten all about it. She tried thinking about what was going on that day... then she remembered that her birthday had been the night she ran away from her father. When she came to the Burrow. To the Weasly's... to Ron. She looked up at him and he had been watching her the whole time. She shivered again and then it happened at once. He enveloped her in his arms. He opened up his jacket and wrapped her arms around his chest and he started to get her warm.

"Better?" he whispered into her ear, a chill went down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"...much. Thank you." They stood there for what seemed forever to Hermione. She listed to the soft thumping of his heartbeat. His chin sat atop her head. She heard him take a deep breath and smell her hair."Hermione..." The sound of her name in his chest rumbled in her ear and she smiled.

"Yes Ron?"

"I... I've been meaning to tell you for a long time... I... I- "

She waited to hear the words when she heard someone coming. Immediately Ron pulled away as she saw Sirius coming up the walk.

"Ah, there you are! Come back inside you two! Hermione you must be freezing!" He came up next to her and put his coat that he had been wearing around her. As they walked inside she seen Lucius eying the jacket the Sirius had around Hermione. He then looked down his nose at Sirius and Sirius gave him the same look. Ron followed in after them and he slipped away to talk to Ginny, who was talking to Harry.

After half an hour or so when she lost Sirius Hermione still had on Sirius's coat and so she searched him out. The jacket smelt musky and manly. She enjoyed the scent. It was a warm smell that made her eyes close and smile.

"Don't you look rather comfy," George had watched her smell the coat and admired her where he was standing.

"Oh well, Sirius has a very warm coat and I was cold at the time he gave it to me," she stole a glance at Ron who was talking very intently with Remus now. "I just never thought about it til now."

"Well, are you cold now?"

"Not so much anymore." she blushed. "But I would like some more punch, care to join me?" She didn't want to have to deal with Lucius sneaking up on her again the way he had.

They both went into the kitchen and refilled her cup. She leaned against the counter and so had he, unknowing to Hermione his arms long enough, he snaked it behind her and left his arm on the counter. He looked back down at her. "I have an inkling that you are hiding something," punch almost came out of her nose.

"And what could I possibly be hiding?"

"In that head of yours it could possibly be anything." He had a point. Sirius walked into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of Meade and spied the two. George awfully close to Hermione.

"Oh! Sirius, here is your coat back I'm quite warm now, Thank you." The smell of the coat still lingered on her shirt.

"Why aren't you two out here enjoying the party? Come on out! Have a goblet of Meade. We do have Butterbeer also!"

"Let's go have a night George, c'mon!" She decided it was time to loosen up... no one will hurt her here she knew it... she just needed to let go. The Muggle world is the only place that was dangerous to her now... here she was just another part of the Family. Only every man just wanted a shot at her Kiss, just to say that they have. It was only 7 o'clock the night was just starting and there was many merry memories to make this last week of the summer holidays.

* * *

**A/N : Tonight promises to be a good night. Nothing bad is going to happen, it is just a night of fun... if anyone is looking for rape or possible Angsty situation you are in the wrong place. The guys just want a chance to make her blush and just have a real kiss to remember for a life time... only sexual HUMOR not sex.**

Sage.


End file.
